Many polymer systems are utilized for their inertness to various use conditions. The more reactive a polymer with its surroundings the less stable it is, thus becoming potentially less desirable for its intrinsic characteristics.
One desirable polymer system is melt processible under ordinary circumstances but also has the potential to become reactive with itself or other moieties in a controlled manner for changing its characteristics.